Kono machi de…
by Denisetkm
Summary: Fue en esta ciudad donde te conocí y me enamore de ti. Teníamos estas cadenas que eran idénticas que aun llevo conmigo incluso después de haber roto. Nuestros besos eran tan mágicos y hermosos que pensé que nuestra relación nunca terminaría porque eres mi primer y preciado novio. "You'll always be my first Boyfriend... You'll always be my precious Boyfriend"


**.**

 _ **Kono machi de…**_

 **(En esta ciudad…)**

Fue en esta ciudad donde te conocí y donde me enamore de ti. Teníamos estas cadenas que eran idénticas que aun llevo conmigo incluso después de haber roto. Nuestros besos eran tan mágicos y tan hermosos que pensé que nuestra relación nunca terminaría porque eres mi primer y preciado novio.

 _"You'll always be my first Boyfriend... You'll always be my precious Boyfriend"_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había salido de comprar algunas cuantas cosas de la tienda de conveniencia cuando lo vi. Me quede de pie observándolo, él seguía siendo el mismo y mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo otra vez. Sonreí, analizándolo con mi mirada. Seguía llevando su oscuro y despeinado cabello igual que antes y su ropa era un poco desgarbada, a él le gustaba este tipo de vestimenta, decía que lo hacía sentirse cómodo.

Aun en el mismo lugar de antes observe como él se alejaba por la acera y por el mismo camino que tenía que caminar. Comencé a seguirlo, unos metros detrás de él, sin acercarme demasiado. Cada paso que daba, conseguía traer aquellos recuerdos que juntos hicimos a mi cabeza. Mientras giraba las llaves de mi casa con mis dedos, me quede mirando la parte trasera de su oscura camiseta. Solté una risita. Había una pequeña mancha sucia en la parte de atrás de su hombro izquierdo de su camiseta. Él siempre se rascaba aquella área cuando había algo molestoso andando por su mente. Los viejos hábitos no se perdían.

Seguí caminando y pensé. Fue en esta ciudad donde lo conocí y donde me enamore de él. Él parecía un poco tenebroso pero la verdad era que era una buena persona. Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver otra vez ya que la última vez que tuve un vistazo de su persona fue el día en que terminamos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. A pesar de que habíamos roto nuestra relación y que nos alejamos quizás de la peor forma posible, tenía que decir que a pesar de esto quedaron tantos buenos recuerdos. Incluso, aun cargaba alrededor de mi cuello aquella cadena de plata que habíamos comprado cuando celebramos nuestro primer aniversario. Esta era un objeto que llevaba conmigo porque me recordaba a las buenas cosas que tuve mientras estuvimos juntos. Además de los objetos que quedaron, aprendí a amar algunas cosas que había detestado antes, tales como: el café amargo, el cual deteste por su desabrido sabor y los vaqueros desteñidos. En verdad tenía que agradecerle por muchas cosas.

Continúe mi camino detrás de él aun pensando en nuestra pasada relación. Antes, nos escapábamos en los días feriados para pasar el día juntos, era como si hubiéramos sido amantes prohibidos que no podían estar juntos. Nos besábamos y nos abrazábamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello queríamos que el tiempo se detuviera. Era tan mágico y pensaba que nunca habría un final. Pero… Ahora nuestros corazones y nuestras almas están muy separadas, quedando solamente los recuerdos que compartimos.

Vi como él terminaba por detenerse y pensé que él se daría la vuelta pero no lo hizo. Era la parada de autobús. Había llegado el final. Era el momento de marchase una vez más. Mire hacia él con anhelo, observando como llegaba el autobús y como él subía al vehículo, diciéndole adiós otra vez a la ciudad que lo vio nacer.

Mi corazón latió pesadamente y mi pecho dolió. Había sido fantástico volver a verlo luego de que desee verlo en aquellas melancólicas y solitarias noches de verano. Sé que la razón detrás de nuestra ruptura fue un poco infantil y actué de una forma tan inmadura. Me pregunto si acaso hubo algo que no pude darle ya que se marchó tan repentino y sin mirar atrás…

El autobús comenzó su recorrido, perdiéndose unos segundos después en el horizonte. Sentí mis mejillas húmedas y me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente. Pase una mano por mis lágrimas quintándolas de mi rostro. Debía de alegrarme un poco por lo menos, ya que lo había vuelto a ver una vez más a pesar de que había perdido la esperanza de volver a hacerlo. Esto debía de hacerme feliz, sabía que tenía más oportunidades de verlo porque él no había abandonado la ciudad que lo vio crecer.

Sonreí una vez más y continúe mi camino de regreso a mi hogar mientras pensaba en lo feliz que estaba en ese momento. Nunca borraría los recuerdos que juntos hicimos y que habíamos compartido porque él era mi primer novio. Mi primer y preciado novio.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **La canción: Crystal Kay - Boyfriend -Part II-** **Muy hermosa y algo triste por cierto.**


End file.
